Our Seven Sins
by Ninde.88
Summary: Caminó por los solitarios pasillos de piedra. Una vez llegó al umbral de la enfermería, pudo escuchar los resquicios de la voz del tragafuegos. Llevaba hablando a la usuaria de magia estelar casi dos días seguidos. Según había comentado Porlyusica, eso era bueno para ella. La familiaridad de su voz podría ayudarla a despertar. Y Natsu, desde entonces, no había hecho otra cosa.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

N/A: pues aquí vengo de nuevo a la carga.

Reconozco que esta idea lleva rondándome la cabeza toda la mañana, así que necesitaba sacarla o terminaría volviéndome loca (si, más de lo que estoy, ¿vale?). Luego al final os explico un poco más. Os dejo leer a gusto.

·

 _Our Seven Sins_

·

 **Prólogo.**

·

·

Gray empujó las puertas del gremio con desgana. El ambiente brumoso y turbio que sobrevolaba en el ambiente no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Suspiró, y se dirigió con pasos tranquilos a la barra, en donde una distraída Mira limpiaba unos cuantos vasos con un trapo. Una vez frente a ella, tomó asiento en uno de los altos taburetes. Pidió una jarra de cerveza, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la joven de cabellos albinos. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, dio un pequeño trago. No levantó la vista de la cerveza.

—¿Cómo sigue?

La sonrisa de Mira murió lentamente. Cogió otro vaso, y se dispuso a limpiarlo sin prestar realmente atención a la tarea. —Continúa igual —su dulce voz surgió rota.

Gray jugueteó con la jarra entre sus manos. —¿Él sigue sin querer hablar?

Mira suspiró, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —El Maestro ha decidido mantenerle cautivo en uno de los calabozos. Mañana vendrá finalmente el Consejo para ponerle bajo su custodia.

El usuario de creación de hielo chasqueó la boca en desacuerdo. —No deberíamos entregarlo —apretó la jarra en su mano—. No aún —masculló.

Mira paró de limpiar el cristal. —No desea colaborar, Gray. El Maestro Makarov, e incluso Laxus, han intentado que coopere, y no lo han conseguido. Se defiende con el hecho de que no podemos hacerle daño. No, hasta que se dictamine sentencia por parte del Consejo.

—Esos malditos idiotas no harán nada —masculló, furioso—. Se limitarán a encerrarle en una de las celdas más profundas, y tirarán la llave. Y mientras eso pasa, corremos el riesgo de que un miembro de nuestra familia no vuelva a despertar —estrelló un puño contra la barra.

Mira suspiró de nuevo, como si hubiese tenido que repetir las mismas palabras doscientas veces para intentar convencerse incluso a sí misma. —Debemos confiar en que eso no ocurra —musitó con la boca pequeña—. Porlyusica-san, Levy y Wendy, continúan investigando acerca de los posibles efectos colaterales. Están probando distintos tratamientos para comprobar si despierta. Recuerda que ella se encuentra en una especie de sueño. Es su cabeza la que no quiere despertar. Físicamente, está sana. Herida, pero sana.

Gray se levantó de golpe del taburete, como espoleado por la fuerza de un caballo. —Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, ¡con gente como él solo funcionan los golpes! —exclamó fuera de sí— ¿¡dónde demonios está el maldito cerebro de lava!?

La joven camarera aguantó el arranque del usuario de creación de hielo con una entereza inaudita. Sabia de sobra que el muchacho no se encontraba del todo en sus cabales en aquel momento. Igual que todos los demás, a decir verdad. —Con Lucy. No se ha movido de allí desde que llegasteis, lo sabes, Gray.

Gray se dejó caer sobre el taburete, y enterró las manos entre sus cabellos. —¿Qué hago? —su voz surgió entre susurros— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Mira? Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas como para esto. Tiene que ser una puta broma de mal gusto…

Mira posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, intentando confortarle de algún modo. —Ahora debemos confiar en ella. Es muy valiente, y su determinación siempre ha sido inaudita. Tú lo sabes. Además, Natsu no dejará que ella se vaya así como así. Necesito que consigas convencerlo de que coma algo, podría enfermar él también. Eres el único al que escuchará, Gray.

Gray asintió levemente con la cabeza. Con lentitud se puso en pie. Sentía la mirada apesadumbrada de los demás miembros de su gremio clavada en su nuca. Abandonó el salón y se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Abatido, caminó por los solitarios pasillos de piedra. Una vez llegó al umbral de la enfermería, pudo escuchar los resquicios de la voz del tragafuegos. Llevaba hablando a la usuaria de magia estelar casi dos días seguidos. Según había comentado Porlyusica, eso era bueno para ella, puesto que la familiaridad de su voz podría ayudarla a despertar. Y Natsu, desde entonces, no había hecho otra cosa. Esbozó una media sonrisa agria. El idiota no tenia limites; para él siempre era o todo o nada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Ni siquiera quería imaginar el hecho de que Lucy terminara por no despertar. Temía, en cierto modo, la reacción del tragafuegos. Era algo en lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar. Le aterrorizaba.

La simple idea le agitó al punto de la turbación. Con la respiración entrecortada, encerró las manos en puños. Iba a hacer algo mejor por él. Decidido, dio media vuelta en un giro apresurado. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, dobló por la derecha, y bajó las escaleras. Las antorchas se mantenían encendidas. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, inspiró profundamente para calmar parte de sus nervios y su propia ansiedad. Nadie tenía porqué enterarse de su pequeña visita casual… ¿verdad? Total, a excepción del Maestro y Laxus, habían prohibido a todos los demás acercarse a los calabozos. En cierto modo, entendía la restricción. Ese maldito bastardo debería dar gracias de continuar vivo. Así que si no era por las buenas… tendría que ser por las no tan buenas.

·

·

—Eh, tú, despierta.

Abrió un ojo. No porque el imbécil se lo pidiera, sino porque, en cierto modo, estaba aburrido. Hacia un rato que el viejo se había marchado por donde había venido. Otra vez. Seguro que en un rato volvía de nuevo. Era inútil. No soltaría la lengua. Y eso que era un viejo persistente, no se cansaba. ¿Qué culpa tenia él de que la muy imbécil se pusiera en medio? Ninguna en absoluto. El únicamente había ejercido su derecho a defenderse. Ese grupito de niñatos había ido a por él a causa de la recompensa sobre su cabeza. Bien, pues _esa_ , sería la única recompensa que recibirían. Lástima que ese cabrón con la magia de hielo le hubiese dejado inconsciente y arrastrado a ese maldito gremio. Llevaba encerrado dos días, y por lo que sabía, en el momento en el que el Consejo se había enterado de su captura, había solicitado su custodia. Esbozó una sonrisa, aunque le faltaran la mitad de los dientes.

—Menuda manera de tratar a los invitados —su voz gutural le raspó la garganta—. Vuestro gremio deja mucho que desear.

Se rió. Aunque le cabreaba que el tipo de hielo le hubiese pillado con la guardia baja, tenía la extraña impresión de que alguien le observaba. Alguien… distinto. Era raro. Sabía que él, era el único encerrado allí abajo. Pero a ratos… era como una sensación ardiente que le quemaba la piel. Agitó la cabeza. Puede que fuera el propio cansancio. Estar a base de agua y un cuscurro de pan no era demasiado que dijésemos.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Con parsimonia, enganchó un pequeño taburete y lo arrastró, provocando un chirrido que retumbó por las paredes. Lo colocó frente a las rejas, y se sentó frente a él, dejando la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Eres tú el que ha decidido probar ahora conmigo? —su risa deshilachada perforó los oídos de Gray— Lo lamento, pierdes el tiempo. ¿Crees que me preocupa lo que la ocurra? Yo que tú, de lo que me preocuparía es del hecho de despedirme de ella.

Contra todo pronóstico, el joven sentado frente a él no hizo amago de enfadarse. Su sonrisa murió en su boca. Eso no lo esperaba.

—Lo cierto es que he bajado porque me duele la cabeza. Aquí, se está tranquilo. Puedo pensar con más claridad. Tenía el cerebro embotado desde hace un par de días y es una sensación molesta, ¿sabes?

Él volvió a intentarlo. —¿Intentas colarme el truco de ser amable? Vamos… estabas haciéndolo muy bien. No lo jodas ahora, niñato. ¿Por qué no me sueltas, y así me demuestras lo mucho que quieres ser mi amigo?

Gray se mantuvo impasible. —No tengo ningún interés en tener amigos como tú. Lo cierto es que el concepto «amigo» todavía me resulta un poco difuso. Lo conozco, pero no estoy seguro de haber llegado a comprenderlo del todo. Puedo ponerte un ejemplo, si quieres.

El prisionero arqueó una ceja, escéptico del todo. ¿El crio se había vuelto loco? ¿Tan enamorado estaría de esa chica rubia que había perdido el tornillo que le quedaba, tal vez? Miró al muchacho con sospecha. No parecía que estuviese mintiendo. Y luego el loco era él…

Al final, no le otorgó ninguna respuesta, dándole a entender como que le daba lo mismo. ¡Le importaba una mierda lo que el niñato quisiera decirle! No era asunto suyo, pero al menos estaría entretenido. ¿A quién coño le importaba? Unas cuantas horas más, y estaría bajo la protección del Consejo. Tenía jugosa información con la que jugar como testigo protegido. Jamás podrían llegar a ponerle un dedo encima.

—Conozco a alguien —Gray estiró las piernas, y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Es molesto. Su risa, me resulta completamente irritante, por ejemplo —comenzó con molestia.

El prisionero no respondió.

—No somos amigos. La mayor parte del tiempo no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que estupideces. Incluso sus ideas son necedades. No entiende el concepto «seriedad» —masculló entre dientes—. Una vez, tuvo que dormir al raso durante casi dos semanas, porque el muy idiota quemó su equipo de acampar a causa de un estornudo. Ese tipo de cosas, me irritan.

El prisionero continuó en silencio. De alguna manera extraña, la historia de aquel muchacho empezaba a captar su atención.

—Es incapaz de tomarse nada en serio. Tampoco se puede mantener con él una conversación civilizada sin terminar a golpes —continuó, empezando a desquiciarse—, y mucho menos puedes contar con él esperando sensatez por su parte. Me pone de los putos nervios —apretó los dientes, al punto de hacerlos rechinar.

El prisionero arqueó las cejas, estupefacto. Joder, ese tipo de hielo lucía capaz de cargarse al tipo en cualquier momento.

—No obstante —Gray inspiró con sutilidad, intentando tranquilizarse—, hubo una vez en que ocurrió una cosa curiosa: su propio hermano intentó matarle.

El prisionero apenas parpadeó, absorto. Un momento, ¿su hermano? ¿Su propio hermano? ¿Qué puto problema tenía esa familia?

—Él se defendió, claro, aunque he de reconocer que en un principio no quiso hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de hacer daño a su propio hermano, aunque él si tuviese intenciones de acabar con él. Tarado… —siseó por lo bajini—. Entonces, algo ocurrió. Un error de cálculo, un descuido, y _alguien_ recibió el golpe.

El prisionero tragó en seco.

—Es un disparate, lo sé. Su capacidad mágica es absurda en comparación de otros que yo me sé. Yo, sin ir más lejos. Ni siquiera tiene fuerza física pero… lo hizo. _Ella_ , se puso en medio. Y recibió el golpe _a propósito_.

Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—En aquel momento, algo en _él_ cambió. Creo que… —titubeó— a día de hoy, coloquialmente se dice «se le fue la pinza». ¿Sabes qué ocurrió? —Gray se inclinó hacia delante, dejando el rostro a un palmo de las rejas— Que redujo a su hermano prácticamente a cenizas.

Un sudor frió comenzó a recorrerle la sien.

Gray esperó unos segundos, y volvió a incorporar la espalda. A continuación, se encogió de hombros. —Al final, ella consiguió una bonita cicatriz en el hombro derecho, por intentar detener que siguiera reduciendo a su hermano a pedazos. Es curioso el mundo en el que vivimos… —divagó al aire.

Violentos temblores comenzaron a hacer mella en él.

—Es curioso —Gray le miró de reojo, y continuó hablando a susurros—. Me preguntó qué hará _contigo_ el muy _idiota_ … en el caso de que _ella_ no despierte.

·

·

—Probad con la _turnera diffusa_ ¹.

Levy pegó un respingo, y se dio la vuelta. Porlyusica y Wendy levantaron la vista de los libros, estupefactas. El usuario de creación de hielo se mantenía bajo el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca del gremio.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la anciana.

El rostro de Gray se mantuvo mortalmente serio. —Damiana —aclaró—, probad con la damiana. Ha dicho que es de las pocas plantas con las que _él_ probaría a intentarlo.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí. Cuando Levy volvió a mirar a Gray para preguntarle al respecto, él ya se había marchado en dirección a la enfermería. Tenía que pelearse con _cierto idiota_ para que fuera a comer algo.

·

·

¹Turnera diffusa: también conocida como damiana, hierba de la pastora, oreganillo, o pastorcilla, es una planta que crece en terrenos áridos de América tropical. Pequeño arbusto y de flores pequeñas de color amarillo. Posee propiedades estimulantes, actúa sobre los centros nerviosos y espinales, y también es un potente antidepresivo.

N/A: sin lugar a dudas.

Bravo, Gray. Es de los personajes con los que más disfruto escribiendo. Me encanta. Su personalidad es impresionantemente enrevesada, lo que me supone constantes retos.

Bien. Os traigo una historia corta. Siete capítulos más, puesto que esto es el prólogo. Siete capítulos; uno por cada pecado capital. Vosotros decidís si queréis que los escriba desde el punto de vista de Natsu, o por el contrario, desde el punto de vista de Lucy. La línea argumental se mantiene, así que las listas están abiertas.

Primer pecado: orgullo.

¿Qué me decís, Natsu o Lucy?

Nindë


	2. Pride

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **1.- Orgullo.**

·

·

Se removió, inquieto.

Chasqueó la boca con irritación, tras caer en la cuenta de que había terminado por despertarse. A decir verdad, había estado sumido en un extraño duermevela, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Hastiado, entreabrió un ojo. Las antorchas de las paredes continuaban llameando, aunque a esas alturas apenas resplandecían. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que desconocía si continuaría siendo de día o de noche. Metido en uno de los calabozos de aquel mugriento sótano subterráneo. Ese maldito gremio de mierda terminaría pagándoselo llegado el momento. Su boca curvó una pequeña sonrisa macabra. En realidad, desde el momento en que esa estúpida se había interpuesto entre el choque de ambas magias, había empezado su revancha.

Perdió la sonrisa, tras caer en la cuenta.

Maldito cabronazo de hielo…

Con una leve sensación de fastidio, se quitó de encima la manta raída que había utilizado a modo de cobertor. Tras unos segundos, reconoció aquella sensación de calor sofocante que había comenzado a inundar su celda. Había tenido esa extraña sensación por momentos desde que lo habían encerrado allí abajo. Se tiró del cuello de su camisa harapienta, después de que una gota de sudor le bajase por la mandíbula. Por todos los demonios…

Se arrastró una mano por los sucios cabellos y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando que aquel maldito sofoco terminara por desaparecer. Solo quedaban un par de horas, estaba seguro. Solo unas horas más, y estaría bajo la custodia del Consejo. Aquellos imbéciles creían que se mantendría cautivo sin rechistar. Condenados idiotas petulantes… solo tenía que mantenerse a la espera de algún pequeño despiste, y sería libre de nuevo.

Tomó aire con profundidad y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el lecho. Frunció el ceño, cuando tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura no hacía otra cosa que aumentar. ¿Es que pretendían matarlo de calor allí abajo? ¿Nadie había caído en la cuenta del maldito bochorno que hacía allí, joder? Apretó un puño. Jodidos hijos de…

Jadeó de la impresión cuando, tras echar un rápido vistazo en derredor, su mirada detectó otra presencia. Una, que no era la suya. Su cuerpo pegó un respingo involuntario ante la impresión. Aún a oscuras, reconoció aquellos llamativos cabellos. El visitante nocturno se mantenía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas, y la espalda apoyada contra la pared de enfrente de su celda. Tragó con cautela. Parecía estar durmiendo, puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Casi boqueó, atónito, cuando detectó una bufanda enrollada alrededor de su cuello. ¿¡Es que estaba tarado!? ¿¡No sentía el calor que hacia allí abajo!?

Al momento, frunció el ceño con gravedad. Un momento… Si mal no recordaba, ese bastardo era usuario de magia ígnea. Él, era el maldito estúpido que había contraatacado con sus llamas su magia de _pesadilla_ , provocando la colisión demoledora en el que aquella rubia imbécil se había visto envuelta.

—¿Ya has despertado? —su voz surgió en un murmullo contenido.

El prisionero volvió a tragar, pero esta vez, en seco. Ese cabrón no había estado durmiendo en absoluto. Torció el rostro de manera que no revelase ninguna emoción, y volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa irónica. —¿Te ha agradado verme dormir? —cuestionó con sorna. Solo era otro idiota más con el que poder jugar.

Su visitante nocturno no respondió.

El prisionero enarcó una ceja, en cierto modo divertido. —¿Estas enfadado? —se encogió de hombros— Lamento lo que le ha pasado a tu novia. Si es que es tu novia, claro. Aunque aun no tengo claro si es la tuya, o es la de ese cabrón de hielo. En cualquier caso, permitidme deciros que tenéis un pésimo gusto. Es cierto que tiene un trasero y unas curvas estupendas —sus manos dibujaron los contornos en el aire—, pero tengo la impresión de que la pobre no es muy inteligente —repiqueteó un dedo contra su sien.

El visitante se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —No es mi novia.

—Vaya —el prisionero dejó escapar una risilla burlona—. Bueno, supongo que mejor para ti. Aunque no podrás negarme que la chica tiene un _polvazo_.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido —el muchacho buscó suavemente con la espalda una posición más placentera—, el concepto «novia» únicamente comprende el plano sentimental.

El cautivo puso los ojos en blanco mediante una expresión aburrida. Lo que le faltaba… un idiota con ganas de cháchara. Sin embargo, captó de refilón un destello contenido y abrumador en los ojos del visitante.

—Por lo tanto, ella definitivamente _no_ es mi novia. Ella es… _mucho_ más.

El hombre, apelando a un extraño instinto de supervivencia, detectó como el ambiente había comenzado a cambiar de nuevo. Aguantó el impulso de pasarse el brazo sobre la frente. Había empezado a sudar como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Ese hijo de puta era el que había estado provocando aquellos cambios extraños en la temperatura, estaba seguro. En aquel momento, el sofoco estaba resultando ser insoportable. Sin poder aguantarse más, se pasó el brazo por el rostro, arrastrando con su exceso de transpiración.

—Ella es… —clavó los ojos en los del prisionero— mi _compañera_ —le advirtió con palabras impregnadas en orgullo—, por lo que no se limita al plano sentimental. Abarca _todo_.

El prisionero comenzó a respirar de manera agitada. La sensación de asfixia no hacía otra que empeorar. Ese cabrón pretendía matarlo a fuego lento. En aquel instante, las palabras del cabronazo de hielo atravesaron sus recuerdos como un relámpago.

« _Es curioso. Me preguntó qué hará contigo el muy idiota… en el caso de que ella no despierte._ »

La inquietud comenzó a abrirse paso por su torrente sanguíneo. Había olvidado, hasta ese momento, la conversación que había mantenido con aquel mago. Se levantó del lecho con rapidez, y tras agarrar los barrotes con furia estrelló su frente contra ellos. —¿¡Crees que puedes acojonarme!? —vociferó— ¿¡A mí, maldito bastardo!? ¡Espera a que salga de aquí y verás! ¡Te sacaré los ojos, y me los comeré mientras contemplo como sigue durmiendo tu jodida _compañera_! ¡ _Jamás_ despertará! —aseguró descontrolado.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar temblar cuando advirtió como el rostro de su visitante nocturno decayó hacia uno de seria mortalidad. Agitó los barrotes, desesperado por el calor que había comenzado a hacer mella en su cerebro. Sentía como la piel le ardía. Ese malnacido pretendía quemarlo _vivo_. Y tenía la sensación de que quería contemplarlo desde primera fila.

Cayó de rodillas, cuando descubrió que apenas podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo a causa del agobio. Su cabeza había comenzado a dar vueltas, cual molinillo de viento en mitad de una ventisca, y comenzó a jadear desesperando ante el agobio y el ardor que hacían mella en su cuerpo.

—T-Tú… —perjuró en blasfemia— M-Maldito bastardo… No puedes… N-No puedes tocarme… —su voz surgió en murmullos entrecortados— No, mientras me encuentre bajo la protección del Consejo… S-Soy intocable… Soy… in…

El prisionero se desplomó contra los barrotes mientras que su pecho continuó tomando aire a bocanadas desesperadas. Justo cuando creyó perder el conocimiento, la sensación de asfixia y calor remitió de golpe. Tosió débilmente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Era como si una losa de hierro candente le hubiera estado aplastando contra el suelo sin piedad. Alzó levemente el rostro, para mirar el de su visitante nocturno. Seguía contemplándole impertérrito, y con una tranquilidad espeluznante. En realidad, él había mantenido en todo momento una actitud aterradora.

Tenía la espantosa sensación de que había jugado con quien no debía.

—Es cierto que en un par de horas vendrán por ti —el visitante se levantó con parsimonia y quedó de pie frente a los barrotes. Contempló al prisionero tendido en el suelo, medio encorvado—. Según tengo entendido, pretenden canjear la información que dispongas, a cambio de una bonita celda con vistas al mar —ocultó parte de su rostro bajo su bufanda—. Aunque no es algo que yo comparta, respetaré su decisión… _por el momento_ —musitó.

El prisionero apretó la mano en un puño, iracundo por la humillación de la que había sido víctima. —Tendrían que otorgarnos una celda doble —masculló con agresividad—. Tú eres igual de culpable que yo. Fuiste tú quien devolvió el golpe con tus llamas —masticó las palabras con furia—. Vosotros fuisteis quienes aceptasteis el encargo, y no previsteis el hecho de que yo pudiera ser usuario de magia de pesadilla.

El visitante nocturno inspiró aire profundamente.

—Así que tú, eres igual de responsable que yo. Fue ella la que decidió ponerse en medio intentando protegerte, de modo que no me vengas con monsergas.

El muchacho frunció el ceño con violencia. —No quisiste ayudarnos para despertarla —aseguró iracundo.

—¿¡Y qué cojones pretendías que hiciera!? —se defendió colérico— ¡El choque de nuestras magias tuvo un efecto secundario que no había ocurrido antes, así que no podía deciros lo que teníais que hacer!

El visitante enganchó los barrotes entre sus manos, perdiendo de golpe toda la templanza que había demostrado hasta el momento. —¡Tu magia provoca pesadillas! —exclamó desesperado, como si esas palabras resguardaran toda explicación posible.

El cautivo continuó tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían abarcar. —Jódete —espetó—. Yo no os pedí que vinieseis.

Tras la respuesta, el visitante apretó los barrotes al punto de tornar blancos sus nudillos. —¿Sufre?

El hombre no contestó.

—¡Contéstame, por un demonio! —exigió— ¿Está sufriendo?

—Lo desconozco.

—¡MIENTES! —vociferó.

—No lo hago —rechinó los dientes—. Por lo que he oído, se encuentra en una especie de sueño —sus ojos se tornaron implacables—, pero la esencia de mi magia transforma los miedos en pesadillas. No hay que ser muy inteligente como para imaginar las consecuencias.

El visitante soltó los barrotes con lentitud, justo como si hubiese perdido la fuerza de golpe. Inclinó la cabeza, lo justo para que su flequillo ocultase la parte superior de su rostro. El prisionero lo miró con desdén desde el suelo. Sin pretenderlo, había golpeado el punto flaco de aquel hijo de puta. Si fuera por él, tanto aquel bastardo como la rubia, incluyendo al cabronazo de hielo, podían pudrirse en el infierno.

No pudo evitar un jadeo asustado, en el momento en el que su visitante nocturno metió un brazo entre los barrotes y le enganchó del cuello. Mediante un movimiento violento le estampó contra los barrotes, hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Quiso gritar, aterrado por completo. No pudo. Unos ojos oscurecidos y coléricos no se lo permitieron.

—Escúchame bien —el prisionero intentó zafarse de la mano que estaba apretándolo del pescuezo—. Por tu bien, más te vale que despierte. ¿Crees que una celda del Consejo podrá protegerte de mí? —cuestionó al aire mediante un susurro enfurecido— ¿Acaso realmente crees que eso podría pararme? —de la boca del prisionero únicamente surgieron gorjeos ahogados— Te encontraré. Da igual lo que hagas o lo mucho que te escondas, porque terminaré encontrándote.

Tras unos tensos segundos, soltó el cuello del prisionero mediante un empujón. El hombre cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiéndola adolorida a causa del apretón. Miró con odio al visitante nocturno.

—Esto no quedará así —perjuró el hombre con esfuerzo, a causa del punzante dolor—. Volveremos a vernos, te lo aseguro. Y lamentarás esto —aseguró.

Los hombros del visitante perdieron la tensión que habían estado conteniendo, y con una mano se ajustó de nuevo la bufanda. Mantuvo el contacto visual con el prisionero durante unos instantes. Después, inspiró profundamente, intentando volver a serenarse. No podía ponerse a leer preso de aquel estado de ánimo. Estaba seguro de que ella podría intuir que algo no iba bien. Lucy era muy perspicaz, incluso aunque estuviera dormida. Volvió a fruncir el ceño tras recordar las palabras del prisionero. Sin decir palabra alguna, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con parsimonia.

—¿¡A dónde vas!? —gritó el cautivo a sus espaldas— ¡Esto no ha terminado, bastardo! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda!

No contestó. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Solo se había tomado un pequeño descanso, y lo había aprovechado para hacer una pequeña visita. Además, aun iba por el capitulo cinco de la novela, y seguro que Lucy había comenzado a impacientarse.

Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. Conocía la curiosidad innata de Lucy, de modo que no quería hacerla esperar demasiado. Y él también había empezado a sentir la intriga de cómo continuaría la historia. Hasta Happy había quedado enganchado, por lo que el gatito había tomado la costumbre de quedarse sentadito a un lado de la cama de Lucy, para escucharlo leer la historia también. Seguro que aquella intrépida periodista terminaría envuelta en algún lio. Menos mal que el policía parecía un buen tipo. Se notaba a leguas que ella le interesaba, aunque era un desastre el pobre tipo. No terminaba de comprenderlo del todo, pero por algún motivo incomprensible, le caía bien.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Estaría más que orgulloso de enseñarle a Lucy lo muchísimo que estaba mejorando su capacidad de lectura, una vez despertase.

·

·

N/A: y aquí tenemos el primero.

¿Segundo pecado…? ¡La avaricia, así que os toca escoger el punto de vista! ¿Qué me decís, Natsu o Lucy? ¡Ya sabéis, vosotros decidís!

¡Nos leemos!

Nindë


	3. Greed

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **2.- Avaricia.**

·

·

—Así que… _aquí_ estas.

Frunció el ceño con molestia. Sentía un dolor punzante en las sienes, lo que la impedía hilar pensamientos con claridad. Entreabrió los ojos para escanear con lentitud el lugar donde se encontraba. No reconocía aquella habitación. A decir verdad, tampoco recordaba qué es lo había estado haciendo antes de llegar allí. La estancia se encontraba sumida en penumbras, a excepción de unas cuantas velas medio consumidas. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, tras caer en la cuenta de que no reconocía la voz de la persona que le había hablado, lo que tampoco la ayudaba en absoluto.

—Donde… —musitó con esfuerzo— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Mmm —la persona titubeó—. Esa pregunta es un tanto… _comprometida_.

¿Comprometida? ¿De qué narices iba todo aquello? Como pusiera las manos encima al causante de todo aquello, iba a acordarse el muy…

—Es de muy mala educación no prestar atención cuando se nos está hablando, _Lucy Heartfilia_. ¿Acaso has olvidado… lo que te enseñó tu padre?

Lucy pestañeó fuerte para intentar enfocar con más claridad y frunció la boca en un gesto tenso. La mascarada acababa de perder toda la gracia que hubiera podido llegar a tener. Además, era consciente de que absolutamente nadie de su gremio se atrevería jamás a bromear con algo relacionado a eso. Ignoró el escalofrío que aquella voz provocó en su espina dorsal.

—¿Quién eres?

Escudriñó el perfil de la persona que estaba frente a ella. Aun con el rostro oculto por la penumbra, consiguió distinguir a su anfitrión tumbado de costado sobre un _chaise longue_ ¹ de estilo antiguo. Apreció el vestido color granate y de aspecto sedoso que portaba, con una abertura lateral que estaba segura provocaría un infarto a más de uno. Definitivamente, no era un anfitrión. Había resultado ser _una_ anfitriona.

—¿Nos conocemos? —insistió.

La risa perlada de la mujer rebotó con delicadeza por las paredes de la habitación. Sin embargo, la inquietud de Lucy no hizo otra cosa que empeorar.

—Podría ser —respondió burlona.

La maga estelar puso los ojos en blanco y después chasqueó la lengua, empezando a perder la paciencia. —¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Creo que a eso… —su anfitriona raspó suavemente con una de sus uñas la tela de aquel sofá— tendrás que responderte tu misma. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no venías por aquí. No es de buen gusto descuidar las amistades, _Lucy_.

Lucy tensó el rostro de golpe, y apretó las manos en puños. Se encontraba sentada en una silla alta, y de cojines de terciopelo negro. Se levantó, dispuesta a terminar con toda aquella pantomima. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que no podía moverse. Reparó entonces en las cuerdas color azabache que apresaban tanto sus tobillos como sus muñecas. Tras unos segundos, forcejeó con violencia intentando deshacerse de ellas.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame! —exigió.

Su anfitriona se incorporó con parsimonia hasta que quedó sentada en el _chaise longue_. Cruzó las piernas con elegancia, exponiendo la tersura de su piel, y su mano izquierda reveló una copa con lo que parecía vino tinto. Lucy apretó los dientes, tras comprobar que la otra mujer, en ningún momento, dejó vislumbrar su rostro a la luz de las casi consumidas velas.

—Verás, _Lucy Heartfilia_ , el motivo por el cual estás aquí, es… —titubeó— bastante más complicado de lo que crees. No he sido yo quien te ha traído aquí —créeme—, sino que has sido tú, quien te ha traído aquí.

—¿Por qué haría yo una cosa así? —increpó con acidez— ¡Ni siquiera sé donde estoy! —exclamó a la defensiva.

Su anfitriona tomó un sorbo de su copa antes de siquiera dignarse a continuar. —Puede que no haya sido con conocimiento de causa. Es lo que tienen los efectos colaterales, querida —Lucy casi pudo percibir su macabra sonrisa—: que nunca los vemos venir. No obstante, eso no significa que no podamos llegar a comprenderlos… —la sonrisa en su rostro se mantuvo implacable— ¿Me sigues?

Lucy no contestó. No iba a seguirle el juego a aquella loca majadera. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Intuía que la puerta tendría estar situada justo a su espalda. Ni siquiera había una mísera cortina o ventana. A decir verdad, en aquella habitación solo estaban ellas; una, atada a una silla, y la otra, sentada plácidamente en un _chaise longue_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes antes de responder. —Estás enfocando la situación desde un punto de vista incorrecto, me temo. La pregunta debería ser: ¿qué es lo que quieres _tú_?

La maga estelar boqueó durante un segundo. —¿Yo? —musitó.

Su anfitriona cabeceó. — _Yo_ sé lo que _tú_ quieres. Es por ello que estoy aquí —mediante un sencillo gesto, su mano abarcó la estancia—, en realidad. No creas que me he olvidado de ello ni por un momento.

No supo el motivo, pero Lucy no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia un lado. De repente, había vuelto a sentirse como una niña de cinco años. Apretó las manos en puños a causa de la impotencia. No quería estar allí. Ni siquiera un segundo más. Quería irse, para no volver jamás a aquella oscura habitación.

La mujer se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. — _Tú_ quieres todo lo que _él_ tiene.

Lucy abrió fuertemente los ojos, a causa del impacto de sus palabras. El golpe lo sintió cual grúa de demolición. Igual de implacable y letal. No cayó en la cuenta de que su rostro se torció en uno de auténtico pánico. Volvió a intentar aflojar desesperadamente las cuerdas, afligida en su totalidad.

—¡Sácame de…!

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo pretendes engañarte a ti misma!? —la mujer se levantó de un golpe y estrelló la copa contra el suelo. Los pedazos de cristal saltaron en todas direcciones, provocando un respingo sobre el cuerpo alarmado de la maga estelar. Sintió un cosquilleo tibio en una de sus mejillas—. ¡Lo quieres _todo_ , _Lucy Heartfilia_! —Lucy se encogió en la silla, justo como si la hubieran atizado con una barra de metal candente— ¿¡Crees que he podido olvidarme de aquellos años en los que no tuviste nada!? ¿¡Quieres que te refresque la memoria!? —vociferó.

Lucy se mordió el interior de las mejillas con violencia. No quería llorar. No era capaz de comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aun así, por algún extraño y bizarro sinsentido, entendía las palabras de aquella mujer.

—¡No familia! ¡No madre! ¡No padre! ¡No amigos! ¡NO NADA! —Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y quiso llevarse las manos a los oídos— ¡Y desde hace un tiempo pretendes hacer ver que nada de eso importó! ¡No haces otra cosa que mentir! ¡Mientes, mientes, MIENTES!

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió en un grito desesperado.

—¡Todo esto es culpa suya! —chilló la mujer, desatada— ¡TODO! ¡Él tiene la culpa! ¡Y tú eres tan imbécil que no eres capaz de verlo!

—¡Suéltame, maldita chiflada! —la maga estelar volvió a revolverse con violencia.

—Yo tengo la solución perfecta, _Lucy Heartfilia_ : quítaselo. Arrebátaselo, y toma lo que es tuyo por derecho. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo le miras? —siseó— Eres una estúpida —aseguró con rabia—. Enamorada de tu propio verdugo —la miró de arriba a abajo con repugnancia—. Creo que incluso existe un nombre para esa enfermedad.

Lucy no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. —No… no es verdad —susurró derrotada, encogida en la silla—. Él no tiene la culpa. Nadie tiene la culpa —se repitió a sí misma, desesperada—. Ahora tengo todo lo que siempre pude haber soñado. Tengo un gremio al que llamar familia. Aliados y amigos que me aprecian, y tengo a mi compañero —sentía como si no le llegase el suficiente aire como para respirar.

La mujer aplastó implacable los trozos de cristal bajo su zapato. —No es suficiente. No para ti. Deseas algo que jamás podrás tener… ¿verdad?

Lucy clavó la mirada sobre la mujer, asustada por completo. —No… no es así, yo… yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Solo eso… solo deseo…

—¿A quién crees que intentas engañar? ¿a mí? —la mujer se señaló a sí misma con falsa sorpresa— A mi no puedes engañarme, _Lucy Heartfilia_. Soy la persona que mejor te conoce. Conozco tus miedos y tus debilidades. Y cuando pruebes el sabor de la cruda realidad, volverás a mí corriendo, porque en el fondo de ti misma ¡sabes que jamás podrás tenerlo! Volverás a esta oscura y tenebrosa habitación, que es al lugar donde perteneces. Te tendré preparado un lecho de plumas y cuidaré de ti, como siempre he hecho. Susurrándote al oído y observándote en cada pisada. No le creí tan capaz como para que terminaras encerrándome aquí abajo —apretó la mano en un puño, colérica—. Le subestimé.

La maga estelar continuó tomando el aire a bocanadas, sofocada. —Cállate… —exigió en un susurro— cierra esa maldita boca. No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, ¡no sabes nada de mí! —clamó al aire.

—Te equivocas, querida. Te conozco perfectamente. Mejor que nadie, de hecho. Incluso mejor de lo que ese tarado podría llegar a imaginar. En el fondo de ti misma, también le odias. Odias lo que te hace desear. Deseo sobre algo que jamás podrás tener. Eres demasiado débil como para echarle valor al asunto, y reclamarlo como tuyo, ¡y eso que él te robo el tuyo primero!

Lucy continuó cogiendo aire a bocanadas. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizar como pudo su errática respiración. Volvió a mirar el rostro de la mujer oculto en las penumbras. —Ahí te equivocas —sentenció temblorosa—. No le odio. Jamás podría hacerlo. No, cuando fui yo quien decidió dárselo.

Mediante un par de zancadas la mujer se plantó frente a la maga estelar. En un segundo, descargó un bofetón contra su mejilla que provocó que ladeara el rostro hacia un lado. Lucy no dejó escapar ningún quejido. No iba a otorgarle ese placer a aquella siniestra mujer. Por mucho que clamara a los cuatro vientos que la conocía, por ella podía irse al infierno.

Lucy giró el rostro con lentitud al frente, dispuesta a todo. Si tenía que terminar utilizando su magia a la fuerza, lo haría. Había escuchado y aguantado más que suficiente. Reconocía que nunca había deseado ningún mal a nadie, pero por primera vez, se lo deseó a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba, pero la traía sin cuidado. Si tenía que ponerse a destrozar paredes para encontrar la salida, lo haría. Había tenido un buen maestro en ese tipo de prácticas, a decir verdad.

Alzó la cabeza para clavarle la mirada.

Y su pulso decayó hacia la inexistencia.

La mujer frente a ella se mantuvo altiva. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica en el momento en el que el rostro de la maga estelar se contorsionó en mortífera turbación. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas. Arqueó una ceja, recelosa, y paseó la yema del dedo sobre el corte que la maga estelar tenía en su mejilla. No había calculado la trayectoria del cristal. Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Ella se lo había ganado con sus fantasías absurdas sobre el amor y la amistad, para no variar.

—La avaricia no tiene por qué estar relacionada con las riquezas, el estatus o el poder. En realidad, lo considero como un pozo sin fondo, que agota a la persona en un esfuerzo interminable de satisfacer la necesidad sin alcanzar nunca la satisfacción, pero… ¿qué más da? En el fondo, es lo que deseas. Y lo que más deseas, es a _él_.

Lucy boqueó cual pez fuera del agua, aterrorizada por completo, después de que las palabras quedasen incrustadas en mitad de su garganta. Su respiración volvió a ser errática, una vez vislumbró el rostro de su anfitriona bajo la apagada luz de las velas.

—¿Qué ocurre…? —la mujer volvió a esbozar una sonrisa terroríficamente dulce— ¿te asustan los espejos, _Lucy Heartfilia_?

·

·

N/A: la madre que la parió. O la que me parió. Bueno, qué más da.

Que lo prometido es deuda, y que termino liándola parda para no variar. En la votación de este pecado, Lucy resultó la ganadora, así que aquí lo tenéis. Os gusta ponérmelo jorobado, ¿eh? Eso, y que a mí también me encanta que me compliquéis la existencia, para qué vamos a engañarnos… En fin, imagino que habrá quedado claro —o eso espero— quién es la mujer del _chaise longue_.

En un principio, no supe cómo enfocar este pecado. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió la fugaz idea de confrontar a Lucy con su posible alter ego. Y como toda idea en mi cabeza resulta igual de letal que un virus, este ha sido el resultado, por lo que os reconozco que me ha encantado. No quiero destriparos mucho más, pero ya van quedando menos pecadillos, fufufu~.

Esto, va a dar qué hablar, os lo digo yo xD.

Terminando con las notas de autora, el siguiente pecado es… —redoble de tambores— ¡la gula! ¡Así que ya sabéis, las listas estás oficialmente abiertas! ¿Qué opináis, Natsu o Lucy? ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos, que esto promete!

Chaise longue¹: tipo de sofá con forma de silla que posee una prolongación lo suficientemente larga como para soportar las piernas. Es decir, un diván. A veces se puede encontrar adaptado al castellano como _cheslón_.

Nindë


	4. Gluttony

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **3.- Gula.**

·

·

Se pasó una mano entre los cabellos, revolviéndolos más de la cuenta, y suspiró exasperado. Cinco días. Desde hacía cinco endemoniados días, ella no había hecho amago alguno de despertar. Cerró la novela en un gesto agobiado, y tiró el libro de cualquiera manera sobre la mesilla auxiliar. Contempló con desasosiego el rostro de la maga estelar. Lucía igual de pacífica que las aguas de un mar en calma.

Todo lo contrario a como se sentía él, a decir verdad.

Era extraño en cierto modo. Sabía que su personalidad era de naturaleza inquieta e hiperactiva. Ella se lo había comentado entre risas en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, desde que ella había caído en esa especie de sueño, sentía una especie de tormenta desatándose en la boca de su estómago. Le quitaba el sueño, el sosiego, e incluso las ganas de comer. Apenas había probado bocado desde hacía días, en realidad.

Flexionó el brazo y apoyó el mentón sobre la mano, pensativo. Era consciente de que aquel estado de ánimo no era acorde a su personalidad, pero en las madrugadas era cuando realmente podía dejar volar libres sus pensamientos. Durante el día, había tomado por costumbre el leer en voz alta para ella. No obstante, cuando caía la noche, sus pensamientos tendían a tornarse más… oscuros.

Al principio, le había pillado un poco por sorpresa. Al tercer día, ya se lo esperaba. Happy aguantaba despierto todo lo que podía, pero cuando le acuciaba el sueño, no podía evitar frotarse los ojillos y musitar un escueto « _Voy a casa a descansar un poco. Volveré en un rato, ¿vienes?_ ».

Aunque el gatito supiese la respuesta —un sencillo « _No, me quedaré un poco más_ »—, siempre le preguntaba. Aunque también supiese de sobra que luego nunca aparecería por casa. Apretó el puño con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella para zarandearla de los brazos, y exigirle que despertase.

Se sentía inútil. Durante el día hablaba y hablaba sin parar. La _vieja loca_ había manifestado que la familiaridad de su voz podría ayudarla a despertar, pero había sido en vano. Solía ponerla al día de las trastadas de los miembros del gremio, gracias a lo que Levy le comentaba de manera casual, sin obtener tampoco resultado alguno. De hecho, apenas había pisado el salón desde que había entrado en el ala de enfermería.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la ventana, cruzándose de brazos. Las nubes se paseaban tranquilas por el cielo nocturno. Quiso sonreír. Aquella vista seguro le hubiera gustado a ella. Recordó fugazmente su último Festival de Cerezos Arcoíris. Había arrastrado del brazo a la maga estelar hasta el punto más alto de la ciudad. Ella había hecho graciosas muecas durante todo el camino, cuestionándole en voz alta a dónde la llevaba. Él se había limitado a mantenerse en silencio, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras disfrutaba de la curiosidad innata de ella. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al punto más alto de la colina, vislumbraron los colores de los cientos de cerezos brillando en su punto más álgido, otorgándoles una vista espectacular. Después de unos segundos, ella se había emocionado, lanzándose a abrazarlo por el cuello, y conmovida por completo. Había merecido la pena el haber estado buscando el lugar perfecto durante los dos días anteriores al festival, casi sin descanso.

Pegó la frente a la ventana y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el frío del cristal adhiriéndose a su piel. Se sentía al límite de su temple. Nunca se había considerado una persona paciente, y en aquellos momentos estaba seguro de que estaba casi rozando la insensatez. Su estómago emitió un quejido ahogado, provocando que frunciese la boca en un gesto tenso. Sabía que apenas se alimentaba como Mavis mandaba, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Y si ella despertaba mientras él no estaba? ¿o si se despertaba asustada, o adolorida, o confusa, o…?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sofocado. Aquel tren de pensamientos no era lo mejor para su cordura, que no hacía otra cosa que caer en picado. Había estado a punto de calcinar vivo al _bastardo_ , y lo había sentido como una muda advertencia de lo que sería capaz de llegar a hacer de nuevo. En aquel momento, esa sensación lo había dejado turbado. Fue lo mismo que sintió cuando peleó contra _él_. Como un latigazo de rabia desenfrenada, mezclado con un extraño resquicio de locura irracional. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Luego solo había quedado el vacío, junto con la _bonita_ cicatriz en el hombro de ella.

En aquel momento, y tras caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, quiso ahogarse en su propia espiral de llamas y cólera, pero ella no lo había dejado. Se mantuvo consolándolo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba desplomado en el suelo, con la cabeza en su regazo, mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos con una dulce e inusitada suavidad. La sangre continuaba cayéndole brazo abajo, pero ella no había hecho gesto alguno de dolor.

Entonces, ¿era así como funcionaba? ¿El cuerpo y la mente se niegan a continuar con la rutina diaria, hasta que todo vuelve a lo que consideramos como "normalidad"? En el fondo, sabía que no podía continuar así. No, si quería seguir velándola. Si caía enfermo, no podría venir a leerla, y eso era algo que no podría perdonarse jamás. Echó una mirada de reojo a sus largos cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. A veces, sentía una extraña picazón en la yema de los dedos, junto con un misterioso impulso de acariciarlos. Luego, avergonzado, desviaba la mirada y se hundía en su jarra de whisky de fuego, mientras ella continuaba charlado amenamente con Juvia y Erza, sin enterarse de nada.

Contempló su rostro tranquilo durante unos segundos.

—Vuelvo enseguida —musitó al aire.

Instantes después, abandonó silenciosamente la habitación.

·

·

Mira se frotó los ojos y levantó un poco más el candil. Una especie de ruido de cacharrería en la cocina del gremio la había despertado sin compasión. ¿Quién demonios estaba hurgando en la cocina a las tres y media de la madrugada? Suspiró derrotada y se ajustó el nudo de la bata. ¡Como pillase a Droy de nuevo haciendo de las suyas en la nevera, le castigaría sin el guiso de ternera con especias durante dos semanas!

Una vez se situó bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, alzó el candil, intentando alumbrar la estancia. Una figura se movía cual gato escurridizo revolviendo por las alacenas, y completamente ajeno a la atención del resplandor.

—Muy bien, creo que ya es suficiente —su voz se alzó de manera firme, paralizando al intruso—. ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que estás formando en _mi_ cocina, y a estas horas de la madrugada? —frunció el ceño en un adorable gesto enfadado.

Abrió la boca en un gesto anonadado, cuando el intruso alzó lentamente el rostro, mostrando una enorme hogaza de pan entre sus mofletes.

—¡Santo cielo, Natsu! —exclamó, sorprendida por completo.

El tragafuegos hizo un esfuerzo por tragar, evitando ahogarse en el proceso. Se golpeó un poco el pecho, intentando que el pan no se le quedara atorado en la garganta. Después, miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Mira tenía razón. En su escapada nocturna a las cocinas, había hecho un auténtico estropicio… ¡bueno, en realidad los dragon slayers tenían un estupendo sentido del olfato, pero no una vista nocturna de lince, así que no era culpa suya! Al menos, no toda…

Durante unos segundos, temió ser víctima del _satan soul_ de la _adorable_ y _tierna_ Mira. Ella lo miró en silencio durante largos instantes. Después, suspiró con animosidad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Con parsimonia, dejó el candil sobre la encimera y se ajustó el bonito delantal de florecitas sobre la bata. —¿Qué te apetece comer, Natsu? —preguntó con cuidado. Temía que cualquier comentario en falso, espantara al tragafuegos en dirección a su _celda particular_ de los últimos días.

Natsu tragó de nuevo en seco. —Ehhh… —titubeó— solo quería picar algo, en realidad —se rascó la nuca.

—Lo comprendo —Mira asintió con cuidado—; tú también debes cuidarte. No querrás caer enfermo, ¿verdad? Seguro que Lucy se pondrá triste si llega a saber que no te estás cuidando como deberías —advirtió con suavidad.

Natsu desvió la mirada, incómodo, y la voluntad de Mira de convencerlo de que comiera algo más se tambaleó. Volvió a suspirar, y con tranquilidad llenó una olla de agua y la puso al fuego. A continuación, sacó unas cuantas patatas de una de las alacenas y empezó a pelarlas con habilidad. —Para el plato principal del menú de mañana quería preparar pollo braseado con miel —lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿te apetece un poco?

Natsu no puedo evitar que la boca se le hiciese agua. Ese era uno de sus platos favoritos. Miró a Mira un tanto desconcertado, pero asintió levemente. La sonrisa de Mira se hizo muchísimo más amplia.

—¡Oh, cuánto me alegro! Dame unos quince minutos, y en seguida te lo sirvo. Querrás guarnición de patatas, ¿verdad?

Natsu volvió a asentir, y su estómago dejó por fin escuchar un rugido feroz. Mira no se inmutó ni un ápice, y continuó pelando patatas.

—¿Por qué no picas algo mientras lo preparo? —cuestionó sin levantar la vista de los tubérculos— Ha sobrado un poco de estofado de jabalí de este mediodía —le animó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

A Natsu casi le entraron ganas de llorar ante la emoción de probar la jugosa carne de jabalí del guiso de Mira entre sus fauces. Mira era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, era una excelente cocinera, y ninguna persona del gremio se atrevía siquiera a pensar o decir lo contrario.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado en la barra del gremio, con la servilleta anudada a su cuello y los cubiertos en mano, esperando por los platos de Mira.

·

·

—¡Puafff! —Natsu se esperezó con ganas— ¡Te lo agradezco, Mira! —sus colmillos se dejaron vislumbrar por encima de su sonrisa— ¡no era consciente de cuan hambriento estaba! —aseguró divertido.

Mira contempló alegre el plato vacío del tragafuegos. En realidad, había _unos cuantos_ platos en la misma situación. Al final, Natsu había tomado tres platos de pollo braseado, había acabado con las sobras del estofado de jabalí, y comido cuatro hogazas enteras de pan, junto con tres pastelillos de calabaza de postre. Había estado alrededor de hora y media comiendo sin parar.

Le miró cansada, pero satisfecha. El muchacho parecía muchísimo más animado después de la comilona. Aunque fueran las cinco y media de la mañana, se sentía mejor consigo misma. Hacía días que apenas soportaba la situación que se había creado. Lucy no parecía mejorar o empeorar, y Natsu había tomado por costumbre estar con ella, contra viento y marea. Apenas le había dado el aire en cinco días, y temía que le ocurriera algo a él también. Puede que ella no fuese de mucha ayuda en aquel momento, pero por lo menos había aprovechado para alimentar como Mavis mandaba al tragafuegos. No sería capaz mirar a Lucy a la cara, en el caso de que a Natsu le pasara algo mientras ella no estaba consciente.

Después de unos instantes contemplando la cara medio relajada del muchacho, sintió como su propia sonrisa disminuía. Inspiró profundamente. No estaba segura de poder mantener la conversación que necesitaba tener con él, pero tenía que intentarlo. Era ahora o nunca. Sospechaba que no volvería a presentársele la misma oportunidad.

—Natsu…

El tragafuegos la miró con los brazos tras la nuca, y con la curiosidad bailándole por el rostro. —¿Mmm?

Mira tragó un poco en seco. —Sabes… —carraspeó suavemente— sabes que no es culpa tuya… ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Natsu decayó en picado.

Mira esperó durante unos segundos con el corazón comprimido en un puño, pero se obligó a continuar. —Natsu… —comenzó de nuevo— Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Tú no pudiste prever que ella se pondría en medio, después de levantar tus llamas contra…

—¿Acaso importa?

La boca de Mira tembló. Fue testigo de la transformación que sufrió el rostro del dragon slayer. Como si le hubieran apagado el fuego interior que siempre mantenía encendido. El flequillo cubría su mirada, y la boca se le había fruncido en un gesto más que hosco. En cierto modo, en aquel instante no reconoció al muchacho que había aprendido a leer con Erza, o peleado durante día y noche con Gray. Desconocía en qué o quién se estaba convirtiendo.

—Lo cierto es que ella está… —titubeó— _así_ , a causa del efecto colateral del golpe. _Yo_ , soy tan culpable como _él_. Puede que incluso más —siseó entre dientes.

Mira descargó los puños contra la encimera de la barra. —¡Eso no es cierto! —clamó, desesperada— ¡Tú serías incapaz de hacerla daño, fue un accidente! ¿¡crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo!?

Natsu abrió fuertemente los ojos, igual de impresionado que espantado. —¿Qué…?

—¡Te estás castigando! —exclamó desatada, interrumpiéndole— ¡No sales, no duermes, apenas comes…! ¡no puedes seguir así!

El tragafuegos mantuvo parte del rostro oculto bajo su flequillo. Continúo con la boca fruncida, y apretó un puño con fuerza. —Eso no es…

—Claro que lo es —susurró Mira con la voz ungida en preocupación—. Escucha, Natsu, puede que esté metiéndome en un asunto que no me concierne, pero me preocupas. Los dos me preocupáis. De alguna manera, siempre supe lo que ocurriría desde el momento en que la trajiste al gremio. Lo vi en _ambos_.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio. Por algún bizarro sinsentido, no quería oír lo que Mira estaba intentando decirle, pero una fuerza superior a él lo mantenía anclado al taburete. Como si una especie de fuerza desalmada lo estuviera manteniendo sujeto sin piedad ni compasión.

—¿No has parado a preguntarte el «porqué»? —musitó al aire, sin esperar respuesta— ¿por qué sientes la angustia que sientes? ¿o por qué te sientes incapaz de dejarla? ¿por qué te empeñas en que seas tú quien la custodie o la proteja, sin dejar a nadie más la oportunidad de hacerlo? Dime, ¿te lo has preguntado?

Natsu comprimió aún más el puño, al punto de hacerse daño. —Es mi compa…

—Sé que es tu compañera —acotó Mira—. Ahora, respóndeme —se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar—: ¿qué clase de compañera?

En el momento en que Natsu alzó el rostro de golpe para mirarla de manera aterrada, Mira lo supo. Finalmente, _algo_ había hecho «clic» en la cabeza del tragafuegos. Sin embargo, no pudo dilucidar en qué desembocaría ese _algo_. Con infinita tristeza, la joven de cabellos albinos contempló como el perfil del dragon slayer se levantaba del taburete. Tras musitar un escueto « _Gracias por la cena_ », se marchó.

Una vez que se quedó sola, y la espalda de Natsu se perdió tras las puertas, tuvo la espantosa sensación de haber avivado las llamas de un incendio dormido.

Uno, de magnitudes impredecibles.

·

·

N/A: ¡aquí es donde yo quería llegar!

Bien, bien. Seguimos avanzando. Sé que he estado un poco perdida, pero ya sabéis que yo no desaparezco en vano. Dentro de dos semanas me marcho de vacaciones, así que si queréis tener el próximo capítulo antes de que me vaya, ya sabéis, ¡depende de vosotros y del número de votaciones que reciba!

Respecto a este capítulo, he querido enfocar este pecado capital desde un punto de vista muy particular. Todos conocemos el gusto de Natsu por la comida, así que, ¿qué mejor manera de abordarlo que castigándose inconscientemente a sí mismo? Fufufu~, ya me contareis vosotros qué os ha parecido, ¡porque seguimos adentrándonos en materia!

Nos quedan cuatro pecados, de modo que he decidido que el siguiente sea… —redoble de tambores—: ¡la envidia! ¡así que ya sabéis, vosotros decidís!

¿Natsu o Lucy?

Nindë


	5. Envy

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **4.- Envidia.**

·

·

—¿Continuas _aquí_? —cuestionó, burlona.

La maga estelar mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Su mirada cabizbaja contemplaba el suelo. Había dejado de forcejear contra las ataduras. Era consciente de que no le valdría de nada. —¿Qué eres? —musitó.

Su anfitriona se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —Yo, soy tú. Al igual que tú eres yo. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Lucy inspiró. Sentía como el pecho aun le temblaba débilmente. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La mujer soltó un suspiro aburrido. —¿Vas a volver a hacerme las mismas preguntas? Ya te lo he dicho; yo no deseo nada. Eres tú quien lo desea, y a causa de ello, es por lo que has terminado aquí abajo.

—¿Por qué me retienes entonces?

La segunda Lucy, de mirada más vacía, la contempló durante unos instantes. —¿Crees que te habrías mantenido quietecita y tranquilita? —preguntó burlona— Sé como piensas, _Lucy Heartfilia_. Puede que seamos la misma persona, pero parece que nos mueven impulsos diferentes. Tú mantienes la creencia de que la vida obtiene un significado mucho más amplio cuando la mezclamos con la amistad, la familia o el amor. Yo, sin embargo, no —sentenció.

—¿Por qué no?

La mujer esbozó una mueca agria. —Porque lo hemos comprobado —afirmó—. Hemos sido testigos de lo que puede llegar a ocurrir cuando se tiene familia. Fue como si en realidad nunca la hubiéramos tenido, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso piensas que podemos llamar a _eso_ , familia? Un padre que no soporta mirarnos a la cara por el simple hecho de parecernos a su esposa fallecida —su sonrisa adoptó un punto macabro—. No has vuelto a probar los _onigiris_ … ¿me equivoco? —preguntó con crueldad.

La maga estelar no respondió. Ambas sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Veras… —la mujer caminó con parsimonia hasta el _chaise longue_ , en donde cómodamente volvió a sentarse cruzando las piernas— el mundo es así de inepto. Te hace desear cosas para después arrebatártelas. «Es mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado» —parafraseó en tono burlesco—. Pfff… por favor. Palabrería barata. Nosotras sabemos la verdad. Sabemos lo que ese dolor puede llegar a hacer.

Lucy cerró los ojos apesadumbrada, e hizo una mueca de dolor. No hacia recibido ningún golpe físico. Psicológicamente, era un asunto completamente distinto.

—Lo cierto es que la perdimos a una edad temprana —la mirada de la mujer se perdió en un punto lejano e inexistente—. Fue lo que nos tocó. Aprendimos esa lección demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que perdimos. Perdimos a nuestra madre y, por consiguiente, a nuestro padre. No teníamos más hermanos o familiares cercanos. Ni siquiera lejanos, me temo. Y el servicio doméstico no es que marcase mucha diferencia. Pobre vieja _Spetto_ … no resultó suficiente, en realidad.

—Ella hizo lo que pudo —masculló Lucy entre dientes.

—No lo dudo —reconoció—, pero no era quien nosotras necesitábamos.

Lucy apretó las manos en puños. —Algunas familias no comparten lazos de consanguineidad y no por eso se aprecian o se quieren menos.

—Puede ser —su anfitriona se encogió de hombros—, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Lucy, empezando a perder los nervios— ¡ahora sí lo sabemos! ¡el gremio es nuestra familia ahora! ¡lo han más que demostrado!

La mujer se miró las uñas con parsimonia. —Eso es lo que queremos creer. En realidad no tenemos mucha idea de lo que es tener una familia, y lo que más se aproxima a esa idea es el gremio. ¿Si se da la ocasión, realmente crees que podríamos contar con ellos? ¿cómo sabes que no nos darán la espalda a la primera de cambio?

—Ya lo demostraron en su momento —espetó con acidez—. ¿No me digas que ahora eres tú quien tiende a olvidar cosas?

Su anfitriona dejó de contemplarse la uñas para sostenerle la mirada de manera intensa. No soportaba las ilusiones absurdas de aquella niñata. Aunque aquella niñata fuese parte de sí misma, tanto o más que ella.

Lucy empezó a tomar aire de manera agitada, pero continuó recobrando la compostura. —Lo que realmente nos hace sufrir, no es la vida en sí… son nuestras expectativas respecto a cómo debería ser el mundo. Somos producto de nuestras reacciones y hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo momento. Al final, esbozó una amarga media sonrisa. — _Touché_.

—Nos hemos adaptado —aseguró la maga estelar—. Eso es lo que hemos hecho. Nos costó aceptar que… _esto_ , es un paquete completo: hay amor, muerte, instantes imborrables y fracasos dolorosos, pero la aceptamos. _Ahí_ fue cuando nos adaptamos —tragó para evitar el nudo en la garganta—. Y las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

La mujer esperó, y después negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Te envidio, Lucy Heartfilia. Carezco de tu percepción del mundo y la realidad. Es por ello que soy yo la que se encuentra aquí abajo. Soy yo, la que debe mantenerse _aquí_.

Lucy la contempló afectada.

—Sin embargo —la mirada de la segunda Lucy volvió a pudrirse en indignación—, no eres capaz de plantarte ahí fuera con la misma determinación que muestras aquí. Solo cuando te empujan al límite, es cuando demuestras esa entereza y empiezo a cansarme —siseó—. Sé lo que quieres —la maga estelar pegó un respingo involuntario—, y lo único que estás haciendo es mantenerte al margen, ¡consiguiendo ponerme de los nervios! —espetó colérica.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente.

—¿Lo ves? Es sacar el tema y ya empiezas a claudicar. ¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da, _Lucy Heartfilia_? ¿el rechazo? ¿la pérdida? —agitó el brazo, exasperada— ¡Conocemos perfectamente lo que es la pérdida, por amor al cielo!

La maga estelar desvió la mirada al suelo.

La mujer se levantó del _chaise longue_ , furiosa de nuevo. —¡No haces otra cosa que sacarme de mis casilla una y otra vez, niña! ¡vienes aquí, eres capaz de soltar esa estúpida parafernalia y ahora te acobardas en cuanto te recuerdan qué es lo que realmente quieres! ¡me avergüenzas! —gritó iracunda— ¡Eso es lo que haces!

—No es tan sencillo… —susurró débilmente la joven rubia.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuese.

Lucy suspiró.

La segunda Lucy se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. —¿Sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿lo que _realmente_ estás haciendo? —preguntó con énfasis— Estás pecando con el silencio —susurró masticando las palabras, provocando que la maga estelar abriera los ojos en impresión—. No es inteligente. Ni es valiente. Es una cobardía —afirmó alzando la barbilla, a la vez que sus ojos refulgían en cólera contenida.

—Basta…

La mujer del _chaise longue_ continuó. —Miras el mundo por una cerradura —cerró los ojos, igual que si navegara por las lagunas de su memoria—, y te has pasado la vida intentando ensancharla. Sin embargo, no has actuado en consecuencia. Las decisiones que has tomado son las que realmente te han traído hasta mi —volvió a esbozar una sonrisa macabra—, _Lucy Heartfilia_.

Lucy forcejeó de nuevo. —¡Esto no tiene sentido…! —exclamó angustiada.

La mujer se levantó de golpe y volvió a encararla desde su altura. —No todo lo tiene —afirmó con dureza—. Ni tiene por qué tenerlo. Ten cuidado con los caminos que tomes. Individuos más fuertes que tú se han perdido.

—¿¡Qué quieres de mi!? —cuestionó a viva voz.

—Te equivocas de nuevo. No quiero nada de ti —aseguró por segunda vez—. Sólo estoy esperando por _él_. Sospecho que no tardará mucho en llegar aquí —la maga estelar no pudo evitar un escalofrío espantado—. Y me _muero_ por conocerle.

—No… —susurró aterrorizada.

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes? —murmuró divertida.

Lucy apretó los dientes, intentando aguantar el pulso verbal al que la estaba sometiendo aquella mujer sin piedad. —Yo no te tengo miedo —masculló.

La segunda Lucy esbozó de nuevo una mueca macabra. —Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó al aire con todo de burla— Pues demuéstrame de qué madera estás hecha de verdad, _Lucy Heartfilia_ , porque no arrastraré a una reina más débil que yo. Enséñame tu derecho a mandar _sobre las dos_.

·

·

N/A: y hasta aquí que os lo dejo.

Reconozco que esta historia me está costando más de lo que yo pensaba. En fin, reconozco que este capítulo es el más corto de los que llevo hasta el momento, pero… necesitaba dejarlo justo en este punto, en realidad. Lucy resultó la ganadora por goleada en vuestras votaciones anteriores, así que aquí la tenéis. Así mismo, me permito recordaros que la situación tan particular de nuestra Lucy es producto de la magia de pesadilla del prisionero así que… os dejo que vuestra imaginación vuele y maquine teorías respecto a la contraparte —un tanto tenebrosa— de nuestra maga estelar, muajajaja.

¿Siguiente pecado…? (redoble de tambores) ¡La pereza! Así que, ¿estáis listos…? ¡Pues que empiecen las votaciones! ¿Natsu… o Lucy?

Nindë


	6. Sloth

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

 **5.- Pereza.**

·

·

 _«Ahora, respóndeme: ¿qué clase de compañera?»_

Suspiró con cansancio.

 _«¿Qué clase de compañera?»_

Apretó las mandíbulas inconscientemente.

 _«¿Qué clase de compañera?»_

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, agobiado. ¿Clase de compañera? ¿¡Es que había más de una, demonios!? Conocía perfectamente el significado de tal palabra: "persona que se acompaña con otra para algún fin". Lo sabía, porque él mismo había obligado a Levy a repetírselo durante una y otra vez. Como si buscara de alguna forma tatuarse el significado en el cerebro. Sin embargo, la pregunta que Mira le había espetado al aire se le había clavado como un puntal en la cabeza.

El fin estaba claro. Tener aventuras juntos. Eran como familia, eso por descontado. Cuidaban el uno del otro. Él cuidaba de que ella no se metiera en líos innecesarios —tarea en la que fallaba estrepitosamente la mayoría de las ocasiones—, y ella cuidaba de él intentando que no se excediera demasiado en cualquier encargo. Tarea en la que ella, lamentablemente, también solía fracasar. Sonrió con amargura. Menudo equipo singular hacían. Happy podía considerarse como la guinda del particular pastel.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de imaginar una vida en la que alguno de ellos dos no estuviera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en el incómodo respaldo de la silla de madera. Tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre una de las esquinas de la cama donde ella aún dormitaba. Habían pasado nueve días infernales desde que ella había caído en esa especie de sueño continúo. Y nada daba indicios de que la situación fuese a cambiar.

Se sentía como una olla de esas que Mira tenía en la cocina, y que soltaba aquel ruido infernal en el momento en que alcanzaba su punto máximo de calor.

— _Hasta donde tengo entendido, el concepto «novia» únicamente comprende el plano sentimental. Por lo tanto, ella definitivamente no es mi novia. Ella es… mucho más._

Sus propias palabras se reprodujeron sin querer en su cabeza, cual lacri-película barata. Sintió un absurdo calorcito en las mejillas que le hizo recordar la incomodez sin sentido de los últimos días. Era la misma sensación que le entraba cuando le picaban los dedos de las manos al aguantar el impulso de tocarle los cabellos. Se miró las palmas de las manos, notando aquel molesto picor punzándole incluso el estómago y apretó los puños con fuerza. Frustrado, comenzó a revolverse los cabellos, desesperado consigo mismo.

El jodido cabeza de cucurucho tenía razón: era un idiota sin remedio.

—Joder, no me digas que ahora te ha dado por arrancarte la cabellera. Si necesitas un corte de pelo, hazte el favor de decírselo a Laki o a Kinana antes de que te desgracies más de lo que ya estás.

El calor de las mejillas de Natsu aumentó de manera súbita. No hizo ademán alguno de reconocerlo, pero si procuró chascar la lengua que revelara un gesto de disgusto. Ni siquiera se molestó en girar el rostro para mirarle.

—¿Qué coño se te ha perdido aquí, muñeco? ¿no tienes a alguien más para molestar? —farfulló malhumorado.

Gray se encogió de hombros. Enganchó otra de las sillas y la arrastró por el suelo provocando un chirrido desagradable como ningún otro. Ignoró el fruncido ceño del tragafuegos y tomó asiento justo en frente de él, al otro lado de la cama de la maga estelar. Y esbozó una sonrisa más que molesta a los ojos del dragon slayer.

—Verás, me aburría y pasaba por aquí. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no hacer una pequeña visita? Es Lucy, a fin de cuentas. Y Lucy es Lucy.

Natsu soltó un gruñido en respuesta, provocando que la sonrisa de Gray aumentara perceptiblemente de tamaño.

—Vamos, vamos —el alquimista cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y relajó la postura contra el respaldo del asiento—, no hay que ponerse así. Ella también es amiga mía, no lo olvides.

—Ella no es nada tuyo, muñeco —espetó iracundo, como si contuviera tal blasfemia que le reverberara a través del pecho. Al segundo, cayó en la cuenta y pestañeó, incrédulo consigo mismo.

 _Eh… ¿qué?_

Gray mantuvo una sutil mueca, que le provocó un fastidioso escalofrío. —¿Cómo has dicho? —cuestionó el usuario de magia de hielo con calma, justo como si no hubiese podido escucharle con claridad.

El tragafuegos agitó levemente la cabeza, intentando que aquel sencillo gesto le desembotara los pensamientos que se le comenzaban a amontonar. A lo mejor es que a esas alturas estaba perdiendo directamente la lucidez. Total, tampoco le pillaría por sorpresa…

—¿Serías tan amable de repetírmelo? —preguntó Gray con aquella entonación que lograba encabronarlo hasta límites insospechados.

Natsu soltó humo por la nariz, al punto de la exasperación. Sin embargo, decidió no participar en el juego que la retorcida mente del muñeco estuviese maquinando. No le daba la gana y punto. —Vete al demonio, cabeza de cucurucho.

La contestación provocó que la tenue sonrisa de Gray desapareciera completamente de su rostro. En su lugar, apareció una mueca mucho más enfadada. Su aura comenzó a desprender pequeñas motas heladas. —Continúas sin pillarlo, ¿verdad, maldito estúpido? —preguntó de manera más violenta.

Natsu volvió a fruncir el ceño con gravedad. Estaba al límite de su temple. E intuía de antemano que Gray también lo sabía. Estaba buscándole las cosquillas por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión. A decir verdad, había estado provocándole los últimos días y él no había hecho otra cosa que ignorarle. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como velar el sueño de Luce, por ejemplo, aunque reconocía que el contemplar el caer de las hojas a través del cristal de la ventana no era muy entretenido. Pero parecía que la pausa en la que se encontraban estaba llegando a su límite. Cerró los ojos, buscando algún lugar mental que pudiera otorgarle calma y tranquilidad dentro de su cabeza. Su cerebro evocó el único lugar en el que siempre se había sentido en paz: el apartamento de Luce. No pudo evitar agarrarse un puño con su otra mano, intentando contenerse.

—Aquí no, Gray —advirtió con muda gravedad.

Gray arqueó una ceja y frunció la boca en un gesto duro. —Que aquí, ¿no? ¿Dónde sino, maldito cerebro de lava? Llevas días aquí encerrado, así que es el único sitio donde se te podría encontrar. Estoy hasta las narices de que Juvia me suplique que te saque de aquí para que, aunque sea, tomes un poco el aire. ¿Es eso lo que buscas, idiota? ¿Matarte tú también, tal vez? Por mí, puede lagrimear todo lo que quiera, porque no iré a visitar tu estúpida tumba —aseguró iracundo.

Natsu sintió como el pecho le vibraba. Agarró con fuerza los reposabrazos, al punto de tornar blancos los nudillos. Continuó sentado sin moverse un ápice, justo como si aquello le costara un esfuerzo titánico. No obstante, los leves temblores de aguantar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él lo delataban. Sabía que en el fondo el muy cabrón tenía razón. Y ese, era el único motivo por el cual no se había lanzado sobre él para hacerlo pedazos a puñetazo limpio.

Gray contuvo enojado el duelo de miradas y después de unos instantes, inspiró con profundidad. Intentó recomponer la compostura que le caracterizaba. Odiaba perder los estribos, y odiaba al idiota sentado frente a él, por ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que lograba quitárselos.

Natsu aflojó el agarre y, por fin, sintió como la sangre de sus manos recuperaba el ritmo normal de circulación. Había estado a punto de trillar la madera entre sus manos. Parecía que aquella pausa extraña continuaría un poco más.

—Entonces, ¿te dejarás morir por seguirla?

El tragafuegos se levantó de golpe de la silla y, agarrándola del respaldo, la lanzó con ímpetu por los aires, estrellándola contra uno de los ventanales de la habitación. Los pedazos de cristal salieron inevitablemente disparados por todas partes.

El salón del gremio sufrió una gradual calma después de que un impacto atronador interrumpiese el acostumbrado bullicio. Sus integrantes comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, extrañados. Tras unos instantes, un silencio también gobernó la habitación donde reposaba la maga estelar. Uno de los cristales terminó desprendiéndose del marco y cayó al suelo en un ruido resquebrajado. Impactado, el usuario de magia de hielo bajó lentamente los brazos. Había llegado a cubrirse por los pelos, puesto que la silla había pasado al lado de su rostro en un parpadeo y con una velocidad exorbitada. Y abrió los ojos en impresión cuando contempló en un hito la ventana rota.

Viró la cabeza con lentitud hasta contemplar de frente el rostro del tragafuegos, que lucía mortificado y atormentado por completo. Al final, había conseguido despertar de su engañosa pereza al demonio dormido.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haría, joder! ¡Qué coño quieres oír, ¿eh?! —vociferó el tragafuegos, desatado— ¡Quieres que te cuente lo inútil que me siento aquí sentado, viendo como se me escapa su vida en suspiros! ¡O como me gustaría arrancarle la existencia a golpes a ese maldito bastardo! ¡O incluso lo culpable que me siento por el hecho de que sea ella la que esté ahí tumbada, cuando debería haber sido yo! ¿¡ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES OIR, MALDITA SEA!? ¡DARÍA MI VIDA POR ELLA, O TODO LO QUE HICIERA FALTA!

Gray tomó aire de manera entrecortada. Apenas le llegaba a causa de la impresión. Sabía que tarde o temprano Natsu estallaría, pero nunca hubiese esperado tal confusión por parte del dragon slayer. Reconocía que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones era un tarado y un inconsciente, pero de algún modo extraño, intuía que Natsu también era consciente de lo que le pasaba con la maga estelar, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo o reconocerlo. Y pareciera que justamente la mezcla de todo eso lo estaba jodiendo a base de bien.

Natsu continuó tomando bocanadas de aire, acelerado en su totalidad. Se miró las palmas de las manos, que temblaban. Miró con ira al estúpido cabeza de cucurucho. En aquel momento, le odió más que nunca. Sobre todo, por hacerle escupir todo lo que tenía agolpado en la cabeza.

Gray continuó mirándolo, esta vez con algo más de amargura. Se sacudió levemente la tela del pantalón. Pequeños cristales cayeron al suelo en un tintineo. Se levantó en un movimiento lento hasta quedar en pie. Se acercó con cautela al tragafuegos, quien había enterrado de nuevo las manos entre sus cabellos. Parecía estar a punto de arrancarlos por la desesperación. El usuario de magia de hielo dudó, pero terminó posando una mano sobre su hombro. Aquel gesto desestabilizó el descontrol del dragon slayer, que terminó quieto como una estatua en menos de un segundo.

—Lo sé —ratificó, sin resquicio de duda—. Lo sé, tranquilo. Está bien —murmuró—. Todo estará bien. Cuando despierte, que lo hará —aseguró con vehemencia—, procura que ella también lo sepa. Díselo, Natsu —repitió entre dientes—, o terminarás haciéndote un daño que podrías no poder reparar.

Natsu continuó mirando al vacío a través de la ventana rota. Sin embargo, un murmullo atravesó la habitación, cual relámpago en mitad de una tormenta.

—Ala este, sección E. Corredor derecho, séptima celda —el usuario de magia de hielo continuó dándole la espalda—. Por si acaso. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces —susurró.

Justo en aquel instante, notó como si su cerebro hubiese caído en un extraño punto muerto. No sintió los pasos de Gray alejarse, dejándole solo en la habitación. Tampoco sintió cuando cerró la puerta con suavidad tras él. Desvió la mirada hacia la maga estelar, que continuaba dormitando tan tranquila y ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En aquel instante, se sintió morir. Porque era cierto. Su subconsciente se lo había estado gritando sin parar. El concepto «novia» no comprendía en absoluto todo lo que Luce significaba para él. Porque ella era tardes de juegos o noches en el sofá. Mañanas de pesca o encargos en cualquier lugar, no importaba dónde. Era un sitio donde sentirse querido a un nivel de profundidad que no era capaz de explicar.

Con amargura, caminó hasta la ventana rota. Se agachó y empezó a recoger los cristales. Sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta reseca. Después del tercer corte en uno de sus dedos y sintiéndose desolado, dio la tarea por perdida. Solo esperaba que Mira no se enfadase demasiado a causa del ventanal roto.

Se dejó caer en la silla en la que el usuario de magia de hielo había estado sentado y se arrastró hasta quedar justo al lado de la joven rubia. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la orilla de la cama.

—Vamos, Luce —murmuró con la voz tomada—, vuelve conmigo. Te necesito conmigo. Hasta Happy te necesita —musitó en un intento divertido—. Últimamente no soporta mi humor. Ni siquiera yo me soporto.

Sin embargo, no recibió contestación. La habitación continuó sumergida en un silencio aterrador. Y aún con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos con desesperación.

Tampoco cayó en la cuenta de cuando cayó dormido.

·

·

Entreabrió los ojos, desorientado. Le dolía el cuello. De seguro que había caído dormido en la misma postura incómoda de los últimos días. Tras parpadear varias veces, frunció levemente el ceño. No reconocía esa habitación. Esa no era la habitación de Lucy. Contempló desorientado las sabanas de satén negro de la cama. Él se había quedado dormido en una silla, estaba seguro. Un extraño sofá se vislumbraba a un lateral, mientras que tenues luces de aspecto siniestro mantenían alumbrada la habitación. Giró la cabeza, asustado. Ella no estaba en aquella cama.

Lucy no estaba.

—Vaya, vaya… —susurró una voz femenina a su espalda— por fin nos conocemos, _Natsu Dragneel_.

·

·

N/A: vale, soy mala persona.

¡Pero bueee~no, cuánto tiempo! ¡Madre mía, parece que hubiera pasado una eternidad! Reconozco que he estado desaparecida un tiempo. No os voy a mentir diciéndoos que es porque se me ha muerto el portátil, o porque haya tenido un virus en el ordenador que me haya liado una a lo «300». Sencillamente, me han ocurrido muchas cosas y he necesitado un tiempo para digerirlas. De hecho, actualmente me encuentro en terreno desconocido, así que me estoy tomando las cosas con calma.

Peee~ro ¡aquí me tenéis de nuevo, y con un nuevo pecado a la lista! La cosa está candente, ¿eh? Jejeje, ya me conocéis. Yo, y mis finales enrevesados. Sabéis que soy así, y así seguiré —y espero que me sigáis apreciando aún por ellos xD—, ¡así que continuemos con nuestra odisea!

Después de mucho debatir con mi musa, he decidido que el siguiente pecado será… —redoble de tambores, gracias— ¡la lujuria! —se empiezan a escuchar gritos conmocionados y emocionados de fondo— ¡así que YA SABÉIS! ¡NO hace falta que os diga nada más, querid s, puesto que ya me conocéis de sobra! ¡LA COSA «ESTÁ QUE ARDE»!

Recordad —voz solemne—, la decisión es vuestra: ¿Natsu… o _Lucy_?

Nindë


End file.
